La Hija del Mafioso
by Loli13
Summary: Edward Cullen, agente de la DEA, entra como infiltrado a la familia más peligrosa de la mafia, Los Swan. Podrá lograr su objetivo de acabar con ellos, o terminara EL siendo acabado por ellos,cuando se enamora de Isabella.


**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, Esta pequeña historia me pertenece a mi.**

**Fue inspirada por historias de mafiosos que he estado leyendo últimamente, se que algunas de las cosas no son 100% reales, pero solo quiero recordarles que es fanfiction y que tengo derecho a darle riendas sueltas a mi imaginación…(jejeje)**

_Edward Cullen, agente de la DEA, entra como infiltrado a la familia más peligrosa de la mafia, Los Swan. Podrá lograr su objetivo de acabar con ellos, o terminara EL siendo acabado por ellos, cuando el amor que siente por Isabella, se convierta en su mayor distracción._

* * *

><p>Edward entro a la oficina encontrándose con su jefe sentado detrás del escritorio con sus pies sobre la mesa. Verlo tan relajado incremento el enojo que Edward sentía, no podía creer que el fuera el único que estuviera molesto con lo que había pasado en la reunión.<p>

-me mando a llamar- declaro Edward

-así es-contesto su jefe, haciéndole seña de que se sentara, Edward lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados pero no dijo nada, -tengo otro trabajo de infiltrante-Edward iba a empezar a protestar cuando su jefe levanto la mano interrumpiéndolo, -se que acabas de salir de tu ultimo trabajo de encubierto, pero eres uno de los mejores agentes que tengo.

- ¿esta es la razón por la que ya no estoy en la operación que yo forme contra los italianos?-pregunto Edward molesto

-Tyler puede hacer eso, te necesito para esta misión- dijo su jefe, bajando los pies de la mesa, y sentándose derecho en la silla.

-Tyler no va a saber como llevar la operación con un demonio-musito Edward, aun mas enojado

-¡Cullen, esta en mi decisión, y ya no se discute mas! Vas a hacer el trabajo de agente encubierto y Tyler estará al mando de la otra misión. ¡Te quedo claro!-bramo Carlisle, -eres un agente de la DEA, empieza a actuar como uno, ahora sal de mi oficina.

Edward se levanto, saliendo de la oficina asegurándose de cerrar la puerta con fuerza tratando de controlar toda la frustración que sentía. Camino ignorando por completo a sus compañeros de trabajo, quienes los saludaban. Llego a su oficina y cerró la puerta con un fuerte portazo que prácticamente retumbo la oficina. Puso ambas manos sobre su escrito, respirando profundo para tratar de calmarse. De la nada, Edward violentamente tumbo todos los pálpeles que estaban encima de su escritorio con unas de sus manos, haciendo que todos los papeles volaran por la oficina.

Después de unos golpes, la puerta se abrió de par en par, -aquí esta el archivo con toda la información necesaria para tu próxima misión- Tyler dejo en folder amarillo en las manos de Edward, saliendo de la oficina sin decir media palabra.

Edward soltó un suspiro, abriendo el folder después de sentarse detrás de su escritorio, de repente la puerta de la oficina de este se abrió interrumpiéndolo y revelando a tres enojados compañeros de el.

-Maldicion, Tyler, TYLER-unos de ellos grito.

Edward, asintió en respuesta a la erupción de su amigo y compañero de trabajo, -lo se Jasper, estoy igual de enojado o mas que tu- dijo el, empujando el folder hacia su derecha.

-Tyler nunca a dirigido una operación así, ¿Por qué demonios lo pusieron al mando?- pregunto Garret,

- De seguro le rogo en sus rodillas a Carlisle para que lo pusiera al mando- contesto Edward sarcásticamente

-No me sorprendería, estoy completamente seguro que así fue que consiguió estar en la última misión- bufeo Jasper.

-No quiero trabajar con Tyler-comento Demitri, negando con vehemencia

- No tienes otra opción Demitri. Eso lo sabes- expreso Edward calmadamente, antes de llevar su vista de nuevo al folder que descansaba sobre su escritorio.

- ¿así que vas a trabajar de agente encubierto otra vez?- pregunto Jasper, quien ahora observaba el folder al igual que Edward.

-Si…adiós planes de irme a casa y tomar vacaciones-musito Edward frustrado.

-vamos hombre, acabas de trabajar un turno de 16 horas, vete a casa—exclamo Garret

Edward froto sus manos por su cara, eso era lo que mas deseaba,-Créeme que eso quisiera. Pero tengo que estudiar el nuevo caso y prepararme para cuando tenga que infiltrarme- termino encogiéndose de los hombros.

-bueno, nosotros tenemos que ir a prepararnos para arrestar a los malditos italianos, ¿nos vemos después?- pregunto Jasper

- Eso espero, tengan cuidado saben lo inexperto que Tyler puede ser-dijo Edward, tomando el folder acercándolo hacia el mientras su amigos y compañeros de trabajo salían de su oficina. El abrió el folder sacando un paquete de más de 15 páginas de información. Leyó la primera pagina.

_**Familia Swan**_

_Descendencia mexicana, criados en Texas, son los numero uno en infiltración de drogas, y negocios ilícitos, como traficar armas ilegalmente por el golfo de México y Colombia._

_Charlie Swan__ : El capo, 54 años de edad, mantiene buena salud, es un hombre rudo y peligroso aunque mucho lo califican como amable hacia la comunidad. Trabaja para entrenar a su hijo mayor, quien próximamente podría tomar el mando._

_Emmett Swan:__ hijo mayor, 27 años de edad, heredero a los negocios de la familia. Dirige la mayoría de las operaciones ilícitas y ventas de armas._

_Rosalie (Hale) Swan: __Esposa de Emmett, 25 años de Edad. Modelo famosa, inconclusión en la relación con los negocios de la familia._

_Jacob Swan:__ hijo menor, 24 años, es quien dirige las casas de drogas y los intercambios y lavado de dinero hacia México y Colombia._

_Isabella Swan:__ hija menor, 19 años de edad, lleva un año estudiando en la universidad central de Texas, es posible que este involucrada en algunos de los negocios de la familia, pero al igual que Rosalie no hay una conclusión definitiva en esto._

_**Soldados más cercanos**_

_Felix Riviera:__ 27 años de edad, asesino a sueldo, franco tirador, encargado de entrenar a los "nuevos"_

_Billy Black:__ mejor amigo de Charlie Swan, ha trabajado para la familia por 25 años._

_James Volturi:__ nacido en México, padres americanos, 23 años de edad, ultimo y mas reciente soldado en entrar a la familia, es bueno en todo, vendiendo drogas, lavado de dinero. Es famoso por su buena puntería. Se dice que anda de novio de Isabella Swan, pero no hay una conclusión definitiva en esto._

Edward soltó un suspiro, mientras terminaba de leer la primera página de información. Había oído hablar de la familia Swan, eran muy cuidadosos con quienes contrataban. No tenía ni la mínima idea de cómo podría infiltrarse sin que lo descubrieran, volteo la página mientras leía la biografía de la persona en que se convertiría ahora.

_Anthony Masen_

_25 años de edad, ha vivido en Houston, Texas toda su vida. Participe de varias gangas en su adolescencia, finalmente ingresando a la mafia a los 19 años. Anthony ha sido recomendado a la familia por fuentes anónima, de que seria el mejor para dirigir y colectar el dinero de las ventas de drogas junto a Jacob._

Edward tiro el paquete de información sobre el escritorio, recostándose en la silla. Los Swan eran una de la las familias mas grande en el negocio de las drogas desde el suroeste de los estados unidos hasta México y Colombia, y tratar de infiltrarse y destruirlo desde adentro iba a ser una de la misión mas difícil de toda su vida. Sabía como había acabado el ultimo agente que trato de infiltrarse, muerto; cortado en pedacitos en el lago.

Solo esperaba que el si pudiera hacer el trabajo y evitar la distracción que había acabado con la vida de Embry Sonoman…_Isabella Swan_.

Por favor déjenme saber que piensan y si quieren que continúe la historia…

Proxima actualización: Lunes por la noche..


End file.
